Quite Impossible
by the dread pirate buttercup
Summary: They talked of it... but as impossible.


Around the same time that Elizabeth Bennet was having a lively discussion with Lady Catherine concerning her marriage prospects, Jane and Bingley were wandering in a separate part of the grounds. At one point, the conversation turned to a topic not dissimilar to the afore mentioned lively discussion, albeit in a quieter, more amiable fashion.

Jane and Bingley had been for the last few minutes unusually silent, although it was not uncomfortable. Upon turning to his affianced to make some small observation, Mr Bingley found Jane's perfect features arranged into a slightly glum expression. His observation forgotten, he immediately applied to know what was distressing his beloved.

"Oh you will think me silly, I am sure of it!" she protested, as she attempted to return to her normal shining countenance. Bingley insisted, and Jane, not one to refuse acquiescing to a request for long, replied. "It is just that I am to lose Lizzy – and she me. She is happy for me, I know, but it will be so much harder for her here at Longbourne, than for me at Netherfield. I shall be creating entirely new memories, whereas she will be constantly reminded of what is missing."

"There is nothing silly about the sentiment, I assure you my dear." Comforted Mr Bingley "It is just further proof of what I already know to be true – that you are the loveliest, kindest person, and therefore sister, that I know. We all know that she will be welcome at Netherfield anytime she wishes it, and, true, it is not the same as having you here with her, but you shall still see each other almost daily I imagine."

Jane gave him a small smile.

"If I could but see _her_ as happy as I, I would have nothing left to wish for." She sighed.

Bingley quickly stepped across in front of Jane and faced her, forcing Jane to a halt. With a hand to his heart, a serious expression on his face, and a twinkle in his eye, he declared gallantly "Then, fair lady, I accept the challenge, as it is my sworn duty to fulfil your every desire. Nothing shall stop me until I have succeeded in finding Miss Elizabeth a husband that fulfils her all wildest dreams. The scheming mama's of the ton will be nothing to the machinations of Charles Bingley!" Jane started giggling.

"Fair maiden!" cried Bingley, stepping backward as if offended. "I am perfectly serious. Come, let us think of suitable candidates already of my acquaintance." He resumed his original position by her side and continued walking. "I have a cousin in Lincolnshire who's nice enough, but I don't think he would approve of Miss Elizabeth's more adventurous nature."

Jane just shook her head, laughing.

"It's a pity I have no brothers. There's always Darcy I suppose." He stopped at the thought, his expression slightly more serious, as if for the first time seriously considering it as a possibility. Jane looked at him, reading his thought pattern, but recalled what had happened in Hunsford parsonage, and her smile left her face.

"No. It would be impossible. I can't see Mr Darcy proposing a second time after such a rejection, even if she would accept him." She said, without really thinking. Bingley looked confused, and Jane realised her mistake. She was horrified.

"He proposed to Miss Elizabeth?" he asked, stunned. Jane nodded meekly. "And she rejected him?"

"Soundly." Bingley just stared and Jane, feeling some kind of need to defend Elizabeth continued quickly "He did choose rather poor timing, though I do not doubt her answer would have varied."

Bingley blew out his cheeks. "Good Lord! He kept that quiet."

"It's hardly something he would wish to be known."

They continued on in silence, until Bingley could not help but exclaim "Mr Darcy? The same Mr Darcy of Pemberley, who stayed with me last autumn, and did not consider you… that is, us to be… suitable?" His cheeks flushed with at the thought of that rather more unsavoury recollection.

"Yes Charles dear." Jane too had taken on a slightly pinkish hue.

They moved on to pleasanter topics leaving aside all conversations of matchmaking, but Mr Bingley could not help but wonder about the behaviour of his friend and Miss Elizabeth at Pemberley. He did not know what to make of it, if Miss Elizabeth's refusal was really as violent as Jane suggested – which he did not doubt. He dismissed it soon enough as none of his concern. It was clear that he didn't have all the facts, and so any conjectures he might venture to make would be unsatisfactory. Instead he focussed on his angel, and their plans to be the happiest couple that trod the Earth.


End file.
